bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Philipnova798
This is the place to talk to me. Hi!--Zakitano1 22:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Oh hi Zak. Philipnova798- the comic maker 22:45, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ripping off my templates is bad for your health Please, don't do it. Thank you. :) --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 06:49, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Fine, but how do you make templates? Philipnova798- the comic maker 21:38, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I need help Hi Phil. Umm..I cant edit the Gavla comics page. I click edit button but it wont let me type. And it did the stupid text box thing here again...Sorry. 23:24, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :We have a policy in place here. You have to log in to edit main pages. And to log in, you need an account. Also, who the heck are you? :...The preceding sentence is why we like people to register. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 07:29, 1 December 2008 (UTC) That's Gav, he needed to edit his comics page. Philipnova798- the comic maker 23:17, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Then he has to log in. That's how it is here. You see, most unlogged-in users are spammers. Actually, some registered people are spammers too, but that's not the point. :P --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 04:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I forgot to let you know what happened XD Turns out I wanted to edit those pages on my granddad's LAPTOP. Which was not logged into here. So when I got on my desktop It worked. Gavla 04:55, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hello, Phil. Could you please visit my BZP comics? Thanks you! ~Vican P.S. Just kidding, you don't have to if you don't want to! Your Comics You should really fix up the articles of the comics you've participated in. Your own comics, Project Unlikely, Road to Japan and more. - - My Page - My talk 07:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Adventure Squad comic... Hello Phil, this is Aquatic Lewa/Tamroc7 As you are aware, it is my turn in the cycle. However, I may not be able to post it myself because I my account has been suspended for reasons I do not know. However, do not skip me in the cycle. I am still able to work on the comic, and should have it done either by the time I can come back or before then. So just letting you know the current status of the comic. Tamroc7 23:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I understand completely Tamroc. Your Question I used Adobe Fireworks, since GIMP was being stupid. But I usually use GIMP, 'cause it's faster to load. I make the transparency differently from other people, so here's how I do it: #Open GIMP and MS Paint #Assemble character in Paint, copy selection #Paste into GIMP (just paste, don't make an image, it'll make one for you) #Ctrl+X the image. #Make a new layer #Paste the image in #Use the Select By Color Tool to select all of the white (zero tolerance) #Delete #And then it's transparent. Hopefully that works. (User Page | Talk Page) 22:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) So You Know Even if you already do... =P Changing the name of your userpage makes it look like your edit count is zero. (User Page | Talk Page) 01:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC)